Trailers For NATM 1-2-3
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: The entire group is gathered in some weird room, and in the very back hiding within the shadows by himself is king Ahkmenrah still wrapped in his bandages. Takes place before Night At The Museum. Enjoy! They're gathered to watch the trailers for Night at the Museum 1,2,3 and some scenes from the movies! ON HIATUS


**I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM 1 2 OR 3!**

 **SUMMARY: The entire group is gathered in some weird room, and in the very back hiding within the shadows by himself is king Ahkmenrah still wrapped in his bandages. Takes place before Night At The Museum. Enjoy! They're gathered to watch the trailers for Night at the Museum 1,2,3 and some scenes from the movies.**

Actions

' _Thoughts_ '

 _"Speaking anything other than English"_

 **''Magical voice speaking"**

* * *

Once again night fell upon the museum and its inhabitants became animated once more some free to move about in their own exhibit minus one certain pharaoh.

Just as the Pharaoh of Egypt, king Ahkmenrah opened his eyes and mouth to begin yet another night within his solidarity prison pleading to be let out, a brilliant white light pluses from within the golden tablet residing in the Egyptian exhibit engulfing a select few, as well as spreading to Larry Daley who was about to begin his first shift at work as the new night guard, and Nicholas Daley who was sound asleep in his own bed.

In a matter of seconds all chaos broke loose.

Attlia the Hun, Theodore (Teddy) Roosevelt, Octavius, Jedediah, Sacajawea, Larry, Nicky, and Dexter all fell to the ground on top of each other naturally they all began to panic while some reacted more violently than the others, the two miniatures however scrambled frantically out from underneath the others.

None of them noticed a fully wrapped ancient looking mummy hurry backwards to hide in the shadows, clearly distressed.

 **"SILENCE!"**

They all froze but not literally none of the moved for what seemed to be hours but was really only a couple of seconds, until Teddy started looking up at the ceiling he shouted, "My dear lad, Where is it that we are?!"

It was very obvious to them all, whoever had shouted was indeed male.

 **"I AM A GIRL! I KNOW THAT I DON'T SOUND LIKE IT BUT THATS BECAUSE IM ILL!" The male-woman's-? Voice paused, "ANYWAY I HAVE BROUGHT YOU ALL HERE FOR A WHILE TO SEE WHAT YOUR FUTURE MAY HOLD!"**

"Cool! Are you a fortune teller?!" Nicky grinned up at the ceiling in awe and curiosity.

"Nicky?!" Larry's eyes widened, "What are you doing here?! Why aren't you at home asleep?!"

"Dad!" Nicky quickly put his hands up, "Don't blame me! I woke up here just like all of you!"

"Wha-?" Larry sighed, "Fine. Fine. Just...don't misbehave...your mothers going to kill me..."

"Now, why would the boy's mother wish to...kill you...?"

Larry turned his head to see a very _very_ tiny man dressed in red and silver...where has he seen...? The museum! It was one of those small figures from the museum!...talking to him...Larry yelled,  
"AHH!"

"Geez! Hey Gigantor! Keep it down will ya?!"

 **"OKAY ENOUGH WITH THE FREAKING OUT! LARRY AND NICKY I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE EXHIBITS OF THE MUSEUM!**  
 **THEODORE TEDDY ROOSEVELT!"**

Teddy straightened his back and smiled kindly at the both of them.

Larry and Nicky froze staring at all of them with looks ranging from horror to excitement to awe.

 **"NEXT IS SACAJAWEA!"**

Sacajawea smiled kindly as well and her eyes lingered on Nicky, she truly loved children.

 **"DEXTER IS THE MONKEY!"**

Dexter screeched and launched himself up onto the giggling Nicky's shoulders.

 **"ATTILA THE HUN!"**

 _"Why is voice calling me?! What she mean by watch future?!"_ Attila yelled at Larry who immediately took a step back.

 **"NEXT IS OCTAVIUS AND JEDEDIAH! THEY ARE THE TWO MINATURES JED THE COWBOY AND OCTAVIUS THE ROMAN GENERAL!"**

"Well shoot, if I'd a know we's havin' some sort of gahterin' I'd a wore some fancy clothes!" Jed chuckled.

"Ignore the fool, it is a pleasure to meet you..." Octavius trailed off staring at Larry on Nicky.

"Huh? Oh! I-I'm Larry Daley and this is my son, Nicky." Larry gestured awkwardly to the both of them, "...Uh mysterious voice from the ceiling? You...you said these were the...exhibits from the museum?!"

 **"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID. LARRY BEFORE I BROUGHT YOU ALL HERE YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO START YOUR SHIFT AS THE NEW NIGHTGUARD AT THE MUSEUM. EVERYNIGHT UNTIL SUNRISE THE EXHIBITANTS OF THE MUSEUM COME BACK TO LIVE THANKS TO THE POWER OF THE GOLDEN TABLET LOCATED IN THE EGYPTIAN EXHIBIT WHERE THE PHARAOH AHKMENRAH LIVES."**

"O-Okay...I...I'm gonna try not to freak out right about now..." Larry took a deep breathe, "How come the Pharaoh Ah-Ahkmenrah? isn't here?"

 **"THE PHARAOH-"**

"NO!" Teddy's eyes widened as he took a step closer to Larry and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Lawrence, ever since the Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah had arrived at the museum in 1952, all of the exhibits, including myself, came to life each night. However, If the exhibits are outside of the museum during sunrise...than..well than we turn to dust. But, the Pharaoh himself is never to be let out!"

Larry turned to look at the others as well, he was shocked to see the absolute terror portrayed from Teddy's face to their faces as well.

Once again, no one notice the wrapped up, ancient looking mummy in the shadows how slid down the wall and curled into himself and stared blankly at the floor, _'...Never to be let out...he was going to literally be trapped in his sarcophagus_ f _or eternity...'_

"...But...Why can't he ever come out?" Nicky asked, he was actually unsure whether or not to ask because he's never seen anyone look so scared before...

"Young Nicholas..." Teddy knelt down in front of him, "He-"

"Nicky."

"Pardon?"

"You called me Nicholas. Please don't, call me Nicky."

"Very well than...Nicky...the Pharaoh cannot be let out because he is a very evil man...he is a danger to all of us and cannot be set loose upon the museum! It would result in pure chaos! many wouldn't be safe, including your father if he really is to be the new night guard."

Nicky gasped and quickly looked over to his dad, assuring himself that he was there and was alright.

 **"ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! I'VE DECIDED IT IS TIME TO BEGIN! NOW ALL OF YOU TAKE A SEAT!"**

And just like that multiple cushioned recliner chairs appeared for everyone to sit in, there was ever miniature recliners seated onto of a coffee table in front of them all for Jed and Octavius to sit in.

No one noticed a mahogany couch appear in the very back of the room, partially hidden by the shadows, it seems not even Ahkmenrah himself noticed as he stayed where he was, crouched down on the floor. against the wall with his arms wrapped tightly around himself, staring at the floor.

 **"I SHALL INFORM ALL OF YOU NOW THAT YOU NEED NOT WORRY ABOUT SUNRISE FOR IN THIS ROOM TIME DOES NOT EXIST, AS YOU ARE ALL HERE NO TIME IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD SHALL PASS! WHEN YOU RETURN YOU SHALL RETURN FROM THE MOMENT YOU HAVE LEFT! ANOTHER THING I WILL TELL YOU IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE WATCHING IS WHAT YOU MAY CALL A MOVIE TRAILER AND PERHAPS A FEW SCENES FROM THE FUTURE THAT ARE NOT CONSIDERED A TRAILER."**

 **"LET THE TRAILERS...BEGIN!"**


End file.
